Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: When Rita's Dumpster was opened during the "Day of the Dumpster", Zordon requested Five Teenagers with Attitude to become his champions of light but instead of finding these teenagers in Angel Grove, He found them in High school in Jump City n these new five teens with Attitude protect their beloved Jump City from all that want to destroy it? Teen Titan/MMPR Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Well after finding out Ken deleted this story, I was furious but then I decided that I would bring it back so once again, the original suits are coming to the stage with the Teen Titans as their holders…Now, It's Morphin Time!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Summary:_** When Rita's Dumpster was opened during the "Day of the Dumpster", Zordon requested Five Teenagers with Attitude to become his champions of light but instead of finding these teenagers in Angel Grove, He found them in High school in Jump City instead….Can these new five teens with Attitude protect their beloved Jump City from all that want to destroy it? Teen Titan/MMPR Crossover

* * *

**_Pairings:_** Beast Boy/Raven and many others

* * *

**_Rating:_** M-rated

* * *

**_Genre:_** Action, Romance, Drama, humor and adventure

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the characters of Teen Titans or Power Rangers so do not sue.

* * *

**_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City_**

**_Chapter One_**

"I have to say, this thing looks pretty suspicious…"

Oliver Scott couldn't help but look at his fellow astronaut with annoyance in his eyes as the two stood side by side, looking down at this mysterious circular container with an almost glowing red ruby on top of its lid that was buried into the moon's surface.

The two men were on a mission up on the moon to figure out some science-y mumbo-jumbo that he honestly didn't know the details to but luckily, his partner, Tyler Williams knew exactly what their mission was but during the assignment, they had stumbled upon this "dumpster" up here.

The first thing Oliver had saw was the red ruby on the top of the lid and at first, he tried to remove it but found that it was stuck but that's when he said "I think we should open it." while kneeling in front of the large container, tapping the top lightly.

"I mean, what if this thing holds something that can benefit the entire world? What if, this holds the meaning of life inside of it? Every question we've ever had could be answered with whatever is inside of this….Or it could be filled with riches, I mean there is a ruby on top of this thing. I kind of prefer that more to be honest."

"Yeah…You make good points…" Tyler admitted but then countered with "But…This thing has an ominous feel to it, as if something evil is in it" Oliver turned his head away from the ruby and looked to his partner for an explanation. "Think about it Oliver, this thing was found up here on the moon of all places. Why not on earth if it possesses riches?"

Tyler then leaned down to his partner's level and said "What if there is something very sinister inside of this thing?" Oliver laughed at this but Tyler quickly hushed him up to continue. "

Say we open this thing to see what's inside of it and instead of some grand secret or untold riches, we unleashed something that shouldn't roam free…? If something evil is truly in this canister, it could very well kill us for freeing it from its prison and not only that; we could possibly be damning the entire world. Do you think that opening this thing could be worth it?"

Oliver couldn't disagree with his partner's argument and decided that he couldn't take that risk, especially since he had a family down on that beautiful blue red ruby called earth. He couldn't live with himself if he opened this thing and caused Armageddon for everyone on earth…

"I suppose you're right Tyler, No sense in "Dooming" the world. Let's get out of here and continue our mission so we can get home." Tyler nodded with a smile on his face and gave his friend a supportive pat on his right shoulder before walking off, leaving his friend with the container.

Despite being unsure about his decision, Oliver started to rise from his kneeling position but then he stared down at the red ruby that lay on the top of the container and for a moment, everything around him seemed to melt away, leaving him and the container alone.

That's when he received visions of him and his wife and two sons, living in a mansion, sighing autographs, eating out at fancy restaurants, meeting the president, having everything his heart desired, all while staring at the now soft glowing red red ruby.

_'I can give you what you want Oliver Scott'_ A unfamiliar female voice said inside of his head, her voice so soft and tender, it sounded like the voice of a lover to him. _'Just release me from my prison…and I will give everything you desire…And more..._' And with those words, Oliver felt his will crumble and his mind becoming clouded with desire, unaware that his eyes were glowing a faint red.

Instead of getting up, Oliver's shaking hands reached for the container and pulled on it hard but it only gave away slightly so with more force, the astronaut continued to try and pry the top from the container, his grunts coming out strained due to the amount of pressure he was using.

But he didn't expect Tyler to hear these grunts and coming rushing back to his location to see him struggling with the top of the container. "Oliver, what the hell are you doing?!" Tyler screamed as he rushed to his partner's side to try to yank him from the container.

"Think of the fame we could have Williams! We could become the richest men in the world, loved and envied by all… Our families would be set for life! All because of what could be inside of this container!" Oliver screamed out as he forced himself from Tyler's grasp to go back to the dumpster to yank off its top but Tyler rushed to his side to try and pull him off, yelling at him "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" he replied while going back to the lid, which was halfway off but thanks to the combination of Oliver pulling at the top and Tyler pulling at him, the top came falling off of to the side and on top of Oliver's legs.

For a moment, both men grew still when they glanced at the lid, shock written on both of their hidden faces and the moment they looked back at the dumpster, the two saw four flashes of light fly out from the canister before flying to the distance where the four lights landed on the moon's surface only to fade away to reveal four monsters.

The first monster had the head of a baboon but it had long black hair, blue skin and its eyes were completely red and it also wore a golden suit of armor and held a sword in its right hand.

Next to the monster stood another one monster that was a mix between a monkey and a vampire bat with a monocle over his left eye and has a pocket watch on his chest.

The third one was very short and fat hobgoblin with bright blue skin, a large blue horn, silver goggles on its forehead, large teeth bulging from its mouth, a very large jaw, bronze armor on its chest with chain mail around its pudgy legs and brown boots, holding a calculator in its left hand.

The last monster was looked similar to a Scottish terrier except it had long elf like ears, a pair of small circular glasses resting on its snout, a blue jean overall dress with tons of tools strapped on its dress.

"W-What the hell are those?!" Tyler exclaimed in horror as he scampered away from them with Oliver following him with horror showing in his now black eyes, his mind now devoid of the mysterious female's voice.

For a moment, the four monsters watched the two humans scamper off and hide behind a large boulder that was nearby.

Not a few seconds later, the vampire monster and the hobgoblin began to cheer, the two embracing happily, cheering loudly "We're free! We're Free!" while jumping up and down on the moon but they cheering quickly stopped when the Gold armored Monster looked at them, its eyes narrowing threateningly before motioning towards the dumpster after hearing a female shout "Get me out of here!"

The four monsters quickly ran down to the dumpster but it was the gold armored one that placed his hand out towards it where a small, human hand fell on top of it. With one strong pull, the monster pulled out an Asian looking woman with long white hair that was wrapped with brown cloth to make ponytails which were sticking up in the air and pointed back, almost like horns with a black wrap around her forehead which was long enough to cover her neck, a long brown gown with black cloth made spikes on the chest and shoulders which had a light blue coloring on top of it and a long black scepter with a black crescent moon with a gold trim outlining it on top of the scepter with a red orb in the middle of the crescent moon.

"Thank you Goldar, at least someone here as some manners" The woman muttered with a frown as she carefully stepped out from dumpster and once she was out, she let go of Goldar's hand and dusted herself off before turning her head to yell out "After ten thousand years, I'm free!"

She then glanced at the dumpster that held her for so long and smirked before the short monster got in her way, which caused her to frown and smack it out of the way, exclaiming "Out of the way Squatt" while smacking his head, making the short goblin fall to the ground.

After staring at the dumpster for one more second, she gripped her scepter tightly before thrusting it forward but then the bat monster stepped in front of her, making her whack him in the back, yelling "Move it Baboo!, making the monster fall onto his stomach as well and with rage in her veins, she watched in glee as red lighting shot out from the red orb and blasted the dumpster into a few pieces but she refused to stop firing until there was nothing left.

Panting lightly, she dug the butt of the scepter into the ground then let out an evil laugh, yelling "Now I'm truly free!" before the laughing grew grander. Seeing their evil queen laughing, Squatt and Baboo joined in on the laughter as but then she stopped her laughing abruptly then gave a sharp look towards the two laughing monsters, making them stop instantly.

"Now that I am free from that prison that insufferable Zordon put me in, its time I celebrate my release by doing the one thing I love to do more than anything…Conquering the nearest planet." Feeling her shoulder being tapped, she turned around to see the short goat looking monster looking up at her, asking her "Like that planet behind us, Queen Repulsa?"

With a quirked eyebrow, Rita turned around to see Earth in the distance and felt a smile creep on her face. Oh she recognized that planet very well. It was ironic that the planet that her boss, Lord Zedd ordered her to conquer and was soon defeated on by that goodie-goodie sage would be the one she would conquer first.

"Oh yes Finster…Just…like…That one…" Rita then let out another evil laugh which everyone, Excluding Goldar, joined in but then she looked to her right hand man and said "Goldar…"

Already knowing what she was requesting, Goldar nodded and vanished in a swirl of golden fire, making Rita grin at her obedient soldier before glancing at Squatt and Baboo, who quickly nodded while saying in unison "Of course Queen Repulsa." Before vanishing themselves with two blue swirls.

"Now Finster, our fortress awaits us!" Finster gave a small warm laugh and nodded before shuffling away with Rita following him, thinking _'Soon, Goldar will return with the Earth under my command' _she then gave a wide smirk, gripping her scepter lightly.

_'And nothing in that world or any can stop me this time!'_

* * *

**_Earth - The Command Center_**

A small robot with a gold disk shaped head, a black visor with multiple red dots going from one side of the visor to another, a red chest plate with a gold lightning bolt on it, dark blue arms with red hands and dark blue legs with red feet was shuffling into a room with a large, low circular podium with computer consoles arranged around its edges, black walls with dotted lights, similar to a starry night with a large plasma tube outside of the ring of computers with a broom in its hand, sweeping the dust off of the floor, humming a small little tune when the ground began to shake heavily.

"Ai yi, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, it's the big one!" the small robot exclaimed, clutching on to the broom like a lifeline. The large energy container began to glow brightly until a large blue head made of energy slowly materialized into existence, a troubled look on the face.

**"No Alpha, It is far worse."** Zordon told the small machine with a booming voice.

"How is that Zordon?" Alpha asked with a tilt of its head.

**"Rita has escaped her prison."** Alpha stumbled back in surprise. Rita had been freed? But how could that be possible. "How do you know Zordon?" The little robot asked with confusion. Zordon let a brief chuckle leave his lips before replying **"Look to the Viewing Globe Alpha."**

Alpha walked as fast as it could to the large globe and saw Goldar looking out at a city when a bunch of grey suited minions with slightly opened mouths and white eyes appeared behind the monster, some having large bulky balls, similar to a mini wrecking ball while others had rock like swords.

"Ai, yi, yi! It's Goldar and the Putty Patrol! Zordon, what are we going to do?" Alpha asked in a panicky tone, turning its head to its master's location. Zordon was silent for a moment before saying **"Alpha, Summon me Five Teenagers with Attitude…"**

Alpha's head tilted in confusion. "But why Zordon?"

**"Because Alpha, It is time for a group of heroes to stand up and fight for justice. Not only to protect this world…But many worlds beyond it…"**

"Y-You mean?"

**"Yes Alpha…It is time to bring forth, the Power Rangers."**

After those fated words, Zordon and Alpha had been searching around the world for these "Teenagers with Attitude" and while some teens, especially five from a city called "Angel Grove" where excellent choices, Zordon wanted to keep searching and after another hour of looking, he heard Alpha exclaim "Zordon! I think I have found the Teenagers with Attitude!"

**"Have you now Alpha? Where do these Teens reside?"** Zordon asked curiously. Alpha pressed a button on the console near the viewing globe, which then started to change to static then to a sign that says "Welcome to Jump City" on it. **"Jump City…Who are these teenagers?"**

Pressing a few more buttons, Zordon saw the first face of one of the teens and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**_Viewing Globe_**

_The face of Caucasian seventeen year old male teenager with jet black hair slicked back spiky, brown eyes, a red tank top and black martial arts pants was seen with a man in his mid-thirties in black martial arts Gi standing across from him. _

_The two bowed in respect before circling each other for a moment then with a yell, the older man dashed forward and threw a right punch but the teen dodged it and aimed a kick to the man's head._

_Seeing this, the man grabbed the boy's leg then grabbed the shirt of the teen's and lifted him in the air before slamming the teen onto his back hard, seemingly knocking the air from the teenage male but without warning, the boy kicked the man's arm three times with his free leg before the man let it go and walked backwards._

_The boy flipped up to his feet and stepped into a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes before dashing towards the man with his left hand getting ready to jab forward, which the man was waiting for but was surprised when the boy's right hand lashed out instead, nailing the man in his cheek, sending him stumbling to the side._

_Seeing this, the boy then dashed forward into the man's guard and placed his leg behind the man's left one before placing a hand on the man's chest before tripping him off his feet and slamming him into the ground. "Very good Richard…I'm impressed."_

_ Richard smiled and bounced backwards before stepping back into his fighting stance, waiting for the man to get back onto his feet and when he did, Richard leapt forward to deliver a high kick but the man dodged it and threw a right hook but Richard used his left arm to block it then gave a left jab but surprisingly, the man let it hit his face but only to punch Richard's stomach hard, making him stumble back onto one knee, trying to catch his breath but when he did regain his breath, he still feigned his injury, waiting for the chance to strike._

_Which then came when The man carefully advanced towards Richard's kneeling form and slide his right arm backwards before thrusting it forward but to his shock, Richard grabbed it and slung his leg around it before spinning his body, making the two fall onto the ground where Richard then started to pull the man's arm backwards, hard enough to cause some discomfort but soft enough to not break his arm completely. _

_"Tap out Bruce," Richard exclaimed while pulling Bruce's arm back more, causing him to grunt in pain before Bruce tapped Richard's leg twice, tapping out. Richard grinned and let go of Bruce's arm and rolled onto his feet and held out a hand while saying "I'm sorry for the trick but it was the only way to really take you out. Can you forgive me?"_

_Bruce could only smile with pride in his eyes as he accepted Richard's hand. _

* * *

**_Scene Over_**

Alpha then began to press a few more buttons on the console and after pressing the last button, the viewing globe began to static again before becoming clearer.

* * *

**_Viewing Globe_**

_"Get that little bastard! He's got the bag!"_

_A Caucasian teenage boy with dark green, boarding on black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt and blue jeans with a beat up dull pink "My little Pony" bag slung over his shoulder sliding on the hood of a car before running forward, looking back to see a group of teenagers wearing leather jackets chasing after him._

_Seeing a car lot up ahead, the boy leapt jumped on a street pole next to the lot and jumped over the fence that was around the lot and landed on the roof of a truck and kneeled on it with amusement shining in his eyes as they started to climb the fence as well and when one got close enough, the boy leapt down and started to run once more._

_Hearing the footsteps behind him, the boy slid under a red convertible then rose up and ran forward before flipping onto the hood of a black van but then leapt off of it towards the first boy and hopped on his shoulders before flipping off and kicking him to the car before stumbling backwards into the arms of two of the boy's friends._

_ The two started to laugh but didn't expect the boy to kick the one on the left's knee then kick him under the chin, making him fall backwards, letting go of the boy's arm where the boy then grabbed the neck of the second person and tossing him over his shoulder while flipping himself, making the two of them fall on the ground but only the boy got back on his feet before turning his head to see more of these goons coming._

_ With a shake of the head, the boy rushed forward and rolled onto the black van's hood before running away, leaping, flipping and sliding beneath every car that got in his way but then to his surprise, one of the punk's suddenly appeared before him with a pipe in hand and swung it into the boy's stomach, making the boy recoil from the hard hit and fall forward to the ground._

_The punk lifted up the pipe in an effort to strike the boy down but the boy tripped turned his head and rolled away just seconds before the pipe would have hit him and kicked the pipe out of the punk's hand before flipping backwards onto his feet then delivering a dropkick to the punk's chest, sending him backwards on to the ground while the boy fell back on the ground as well._

_The boy took a small breath before flipping to his feet, climbing onto the hummer that was next to him then leaping off of it, soaring over the fence and roll on to the ground into a kneeling position but he quickly got back up and ran off, hearing the cries of anger coming from the remaining group of boys still trapped at the car lot._

_After a few moments of walking, he looked into the bag and saw the address on it and grinned. "That's close by my house." He slung the bag onto his shoulders and continued to walk until finally came upon his location which was a small house and walked up to the door and gave it a knock, holding his stomach lightly in pain._

_The door opened to reveal a girl a few years older than the boy but the boy was nowhere to be found but the bag was left on her doorstep. The girl gave a bright smile and picked it up before rushing back into the house with a shout of "My bag!" but little did she know, the boy was watching from a distance with a smile and turned to walk away, saying "Well Gar, you nearly got killed but it was certainly worth it." He then looked at his watch and freaked out. _

* * *

**_Scene Over_**

"What do you think of the two I've shown you Zordon?" Alpha asked while shuffling around to listen to the sage's words. Zordon was impressed by the two young men he had seen.

The first one martial arts skills were crisp and clean and he seemed to have patience to find out a way to take down his opponent, compared to the second one who seemed more reckless and slightly arrogant but he had the speed to take down his enemies and in the end, his heart was in the right place but the two did show

**"I believe I have found the candidates for two of my rangers."**

"Ai yi yi, I may have found another candidate a ranger," Alpha exclaimed with excitement while pressing a few buttons on the console before the viewing globe began to static again then cleared up.

* * *

**_Viewing Globe_**

_The first thing the viewing globe caught was a Caucasian pale teenage girl with medium sized violet hair, a black tank top with black shorts with bulky yellow earphones resting against her neck with her shining purple eyes walking down to the park with a yellow towel resting on her shoulder but as she walked to her favorite spot, the Rose Maze, she could hear a woman franticly calling out for "Robert" and when she tried speed past her, the woman tapped her shoulder while asking "Excuse me miss, have you seen my son, Robert?"_

_The girl shook her head wordlessly then tried to walk away but the mother once again stopped her and gave her the description of her child, just in case the young teenager would find the boy but while the girl merely sighed, she promised that if she found the child, she would return him to the mother._

_With that being said, the girl walked into the rose maze and sat down on the ground in her favorite spot and started to practice her tai chi slowly and after thirty minutes of this, she sat down on the towel she had bought and closed her eyes and started to chant in a soft voice "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" repeatedly, falling into a deep meditation but during this deep meditation, she could hear the sound of a little boy crying near her location._

_She opened her eyelids and stood up swiftly from her position on the ground and took forward but then she paused and suddenly, her face changed into an unsure one, seemingly fighting with herself for a moment, wondering if she should stay or should she go see what was the kid crying for but after one last second of this, she nodded and walked towards the sound of the crying._

_When she found the little child, he was sitting down on a large rock in the middle of the rose maze that many people visited throughout the day with tears falling from his eyes onto his chubby cheeks. Another internal battle seemed to go on in her head as she stared at the saddened child but then she took a small breath and stepped through the bushes that separated herself from the boy and appeared into the boy's vision, asking him "Hey, Are you alright?"_

_The boy shook his head, hiccupping lightly then telling her "I lost my mommy" before the soft sniffling got louder, signifying to the girl that the child was about to start crying again but the girl quickly stopped his cry by asking "What does she look like?" after getting the basic description of the woman, the girl sighed._

_That sounded like the description of the woman she had conveniently met before coming in her so that meant that this child was her missing son but she had to make sure. "What's your name?" The boy sniffled while looking up at her with sad eyes and answered with a tiny voice…_

_"Robert"_

_That settled it, this was the child and since she found him, she had to keep her word to his mother so with a faint sigh, she kneeled down to the child's level and said "My name is Rachel and I'm going to help you find your mommy."_

_The boy looked at her with a hopeful expression which caused Rachel to smile briefly before her face returned to that stony expression she wore before and with a sigh, she took the boy's hand and walked through the maze to the exit then she and the travelled all around the park until finally, the mother appeared with a pair of police officers. _

_Rachel immediately let go of the child's hand and immediately walked away, not wanting to bring attention to herself, despite hearing the mom and the child trying to get her attention until she finally stopped and turned around to see the mom and the boy in front of her but before the mother could open her mouth, Rachel said with a cold tone "I don't need any thanks what's so ever. The child was lost; I found him and bought him to you, just like I promised now if you excuse me, I need to go." _

_And with that, she walked away but then she heard the mother yell out to her "Thank you for finding my son." Rachel didn't respond to this but she let a faint smile flicker on her face only to wipe it off immediately and walk away._

* * *

**_Scene end_**

Zordon closed his eyes with a small sigh leaving his lips. He saw the struggle within her soul to do the right thing despite not wanting to be bothered with anything but she did help in the end which told him that deep inside, she was an honorable person and wanted to help others.

He had found another candidate.

"I have found another candidate Zordon," Alpha said while waving his arms up and down lightly before tapping a few keys on the console before pressing the last button while saying "And here we go!"

* * *

**_Viewing Globe_**

_"Hey Kori, you ready to do this?" Kori Ander, a teenage Caucasian girl with long red hair, emerald green eyes, a bronze tan and a blue and white cheerleader outfit looked up to another Caucasian girl with pale skin, short pink hair, pink eyes, a white shirt with black pants on but a thick white cast over her left leg and a crutch under her arms and gave the girl a fake grin._

_"I'm so ready." Kori replied but with a look from her friend caused Kori's grin to melt away. "I don't know friend Jennifer…I don't want to goof up out there in front of the judges. It's our only shot for us to get into nationals…If I fail at the last moment…I don't know what I'll do…" Kori admitted sadly but that changed when she felt her friend's hand on her shoulder. _

_"Kori, if I didn't think you could pull this off, I wouldn't have made you cheer captain when I got hurt." Jennifer then smirked. "You gonna let me down after I put so much faith into you?"_

_Kori gasped._

_"No way! I shall go out there and do my best!" Kori announced while standing up, towering over her friend who looked up at her and smiled. _

_"Good, now get out there and strut your stuff!" Kori tilted her head in confusion, making Jen sigh and say "That means to show off your moves"_

_Kori nodded happily and took a deep breath and walked to the doors that went to the gym and took a deep breath. She looked as if she wanted to back out from this but she had to calm her nerves. She knew she could do this. She had to do this or else she would be letting down everyone and she couldn't do that…_

_Kori then took a deep breath as she watched her squad doing it's dancing and waited just at the right time and ran out the double doors and began to back flip to her group, which split away except for two, who were kneeling on the ground and when she got towards them, she forced herself off the ground, twirling in the air before both of her feet fell into the palms of her squad mates._

_After a quick five second break to make sure she was firmly in their palms, she felt them raise her into the air forcefully, making her jump high into the air, spinning around in the air before forming a small ball and splitting apart at the last second to land on the ground on her hands, where she flipped back to land on her feet._

_A grinning Kori began to sway side to side, her squad following her movements before everyone began to dance in synchronized manner, each move Kori did was being followed by her squad mates until Kori flipped backwards to two of her partners._

_The two partners lifted Kori up in the air then tossed her, making her perform three summersaults in the air then landed onto the group of five that was below her but then they tossed her forward, causing her to spin in forward before landing on her feet, her body sliding around fully where she then punched the air but then it grew quiet until the judges stood up and gave them an applause, making Kori form a relived look on her face._

**_Scene End_**

Zordon was impressed. Not many people could be as flexible as she was and she seemed very serious about her profession which was something he was looking for in a candidate and despite her being afraid of failing the challenge, she did overcome that fear and that made him think that she was a good candidate for a ranger.

"And now the last one Zordon," Alpha announced before pressing a button on the console next to the viewing globe…

* * *

**_Viewing Globe_**

_"And on the way to the ring. From Jump City…Weighing in two hundred and five pounds, He is Jump City High's World heavyweight champion…Victor "The Cyborg" Stone!"_

_The crowd seemed to cheer their heads off as a bald, buff African American teenager wearing a white and blue singlet with a white sweater jacket over it, blue knee pads and white wrestling boots walked out of the of double doors into the gym with a wide, confident smile on his face as he waved to the cheering crowd, his song "Dead Memories" was blaring all around him. _

_He took a deep breath before walking down to the square ring, smiling humbly as he heard woman screaming his name but he paid no mind to them, keeping himself humble despite He rolled into the ring and raised his hand, his smile widening as his music faded away, leaving him only able to hear the large crowd of people cheering his name._

_After removing his jacket and tossing it to the side of the ring, Victor smacked his knee pads twice before staring at his opponent before him, who was looking intimidated by Victor but without warning, Victor held out his hand. _

_"We might be enemies but hey, don't mean we can't show each other respect" Victor's opponent smiled and shook hands with him before the two clenched up before Victor pulled his opponent to the ropes and once the he bounced off the ring, Victor lifted him up with both arms around his waist, spun his body around and slammed his opponent down on the ring hard._

_Seeing his opponent down, Victor ran towards the ropes and bounced off of it and leapt over his enemy's body and bounced off the ropes on the other side of the ring and delivered a stiff clothesline to the person but Victor felt a searing pain shoot through his right leg after that clothesline and fell to the ring floor with his opponent._

_Standing up with the ring rope's help, Victor limped to the corner of the ring and leaned back against it but then flung himself from it just as his opponent tried to capitalize on Victor's weakness but when his opponent slammed into the turnbuckles and slowly turned around in a light daze, Victor got onto his feet and dashed forward, delivering a spear to his opponent with a ton of impact, despite his right leg in searing pain. _

_Dragging himself to his downed opponent, Victor laid against him and panted slowly as the referee slammed his hand down on the mat three times before the bell rung._

_"Here's you're winner and **still** Jump City High's world Heavyweight Champion….Victor "The Cyborg" Stone!" Victor sighed happily and climbed onto his feet and cradled his championship belt in his hand and raised it in the air as the audience cheered his name before falling to his knees and rolling out of the ring, hiding a small wince limped back to the locker room where all of his classmates/wrestling team congratulated him on his win. _

_After changing into his civilian clothes, a blue button down shirt with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with black and grey shoes, Victor limped all the way to his shop class and looked around to see if anyone was in there and when we realized no one was in there, he sat down on the a stool and lifted up his leg and with a sigh, he took off his shoe and pressed a button that was on above his right knee and with a small hiss, his leg below his right knee snapped off of his body, holding back his scream of pain as he felt the steel rod in his right leg slowly being taken out until it was fully disconnected from his body. _

_He placed his mechanical leg on his the table and examined it for a moment before pressing a button on the inside of the leg and watched as the leg split apart, showing a mass array of wires, all of the wires glowing a bright blue. _

_After making the necessary adjustments to the leg until he placed it on the ground and placed the remains of his right leg on top of the machine and winced as he felt a metal rod shoot back into his human leg, connecting to his bone and sighed for a moment then got off the stool and flung his right leg for a second then smiled._

_He was able to fix his leg without his father's help._

* * *

**_Scene End_**

After watching all of that, Zordon could only smile. It seemed that Victor was not only good at hand to hand but he was good with electronics, something Zordon knew he would need if the Dino megazords were ever damaged in battle. It seemed he had found the last candidate for his ranger powers.

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare again, making the viewing globe change from Victor's whereabouts to Goldar and his putty patrol attacking downtown Jump City.

**"There is no time now Alpha. Summon our five teenagers here now!"**

Alpha nodded and shuffled to a console right across from Zordon's plasma tube and pressed a few buttons and moments later, five grey-colored beams of light shot down from the ceiling of the command center to the middle of the podium and one by one, the beams faded away to reveal Richard, Garfield, Rachel, Kori and Victor in that order, all of them wearing bewildered looks on their faces but only Garfield had something to say.

"What…The…Hell?"

* * *

Rain: And that is it for the first chapter. What will happen in part 2 of "Day of the Dumpster"? Find out next time on…**_ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City_**

Mario: See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: Thanks again for the reviews guys, much appreciated but now it's time for the next chapter of **_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City_**

**_Chapter Two: _**

"What…The…Hell?"

Zordon couldn't help but chuckle at Garfield's choice of words; no doubt about his appearance in the plasma tube but after his outburst, the other teens began to speak.

"Whoa…This is awesome" Victor spoke up, eyeing Zordon's tube then when he noticed Alpha, his eyes seem to sparkle in excitement. "Is that a robot?!" He asked in childlike wonder, rushing to Alpha, who took a step backwards in alarm at this human that seemed to flash in front of him.

"There is a big, blue, human head in a tube, glowing and he goes to the robot?" Rachel noted with an amused look in her eyes, despite her face staying expressionless but when she turned her head to the person to her right (Kori), she found the girl also admiring the robot with wide eyes, saying "Wow…you're so cute!"

"Z-Zordon…" Alpha whimpered out with a stutter, his hands pressing against the sides of his disk-like head. "Guys…I don't think we have time to look at that…impressive looking robot." Richard told the two teens while glancing at them with a raised eyebrow, making the two look at him before nodding reluctantly and returning to the positions they were in when they arrived.

"Now…I don't mean to be rude like someone here was…" Garfield glanced at Richard with a small frown on his face which grew when Richard didn't even acknowledge that he had insulted him. Garfield knew he had said it wrong but anyone in his position would have said the same.

He was with four people he's only seen in the hall once or twice at school with a cool looking robot and a giant BLUE head in a tube! This wasn't something he could approach lightly or with tact…Though for now one, he would certainly try. "…Who are you and why did you transport us here…And where is here?" Richard asked with his eyes shining with confusion.

**"Those are very good questions young Richard."** Richard's eyes widened when Zordon referred to his full name but the sage wasn't done. **"My name is Zordon and that little Robot is named Alpha and I have summoned all of you here and to your last question, this is the Power Chamber."**

"But why are we here Zordon?" Victor asked with a tilt of his head. **"All of you, please turn your attention to the viewing globe" **Zordon commanded gently. The four of the five teens looked around in confusion while Rachel could only sigh at their stupidity. "Guys…its right here." She said while pointing to the large globe with a shake of her head.

With a small blush shared for all four of them, the teens stared at the viewing globe only to see Rita and her band of misfits standing above the ruins of an ancient looking city with her laughing in victory and as they watched, they all heard Zordon say **"Your world is in danger. An evil Sorceress known as Rita Repulsa has been freed from her prison after ten-thousand years of containment."**

The scene on the globe changed from Rita to Goldar and a group of putty patrol destroying the warehouse district of Jump City, the putty patrol attacking various dock workers, making them all gasp in shock. **"That is Goldar, the head general of her army of monsters…She has conquered many worlds with these monsters and if she isn't stopped…Your world will crumble beneath her feet as well."**

"Oh man…" Richard said slowly, shaking his head.

"This is heavy." Victor followed up.

Kori turned her head to the sage and asked him gently "This is terrible but…why are we here?"

Rachel crossed her arms and huffed lightly, glancing at Kori to tell her "It's simple…He gathered us here, revealing himself and his robot, told us that this Rita person is here to take over our world…It's obvious he needs our help."

**"Very good Rachel."** Zordon complimented, making Rachel quirk her right eyebrow. **"I have summoned the five of you here to ask for your help."**

"For what exactly?" Garfield asked.

**"To save the world from destruction."** Zordon responded softly, despite his booming voice. The teen were stunned into silence. This…big, blue head had just told him that he summoned **them**, five ordinary teens to save the world from this Rita, who apparently conquered many other worlds in the past.

"Y-You must be joking…" Rachel softly said after five entire minutes of silence. "W-We are teenagers…We can't even return our homework on time, let alone save the world."

Victor wanted to chuckle at her words but his mind was still on the fact that he was chosen to save the world. "Why not ask the police or something? People that have training in this sort of thing?"

"Hey, think about it, Zordon probably needs younger people to do this because our bodies are still young and can get stronger as we age while adults start to lose strength when they get older and all the injuries they have gotten start to build up…" Victor replied to her question to Zordon, causing the sage to chuckle warmly.

**"While that is a good theory Young Victor, there are two reasons I chose the five of you for this. The first reason is that teenagers are the future of this planet and therefore should protect it and the second reason?" **

**"All of you have the perfect traits of what I was looking for today. Dedication, skill, justice, kindness, decisiveness, determination, courage, heart, intelligence and Honor. You five have shown these powerful traits, more so than the other candidates that I have watched today…That is why I chose the five of you to become Earth's champions…The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."**

What could they say to all of that?

**"But I will not force any of you to do this…To put your bodies on the line for the fate of the world against a threat that hasn't been seen for over ten-thousand years. This is your choice and only yours."**

The teens nodded at Zordon's words then turned back to the viewing globe to see Goldar swinging his sword at one of the dock workers, catching the poor man in the back, causing him to fall with a large gash down his back, blood seeping through his grey jumpsuit.

"Guys…I think we should do it…" Victor finally said after seeing that scene go down, his black eyes blazing with both anger and determination.

Garfield nodded in agreement, adding with a light grin "Risking our lives to protect the world? Well, not exactly the job I wanted this summer but hell, I want my summer to be enslavement/death free so I'm in."

"I do not care what befalls us in the future; we cannot let this injustice stand!" Kori added while frowning heavily, a glare on her face as she continued to watch this scene.

Rachel merely stared at the globe and took a breath while letting her eyes close, saying "I know I'm going to regret doing this in the future but hell, I'm not going to let some witch take over this world…I'm in."

Richard could only turn his head to look at Zordon and said "…We're in." Zordon couldn't help but smile at the five teens. He and Alpha had chosen the new champions of justice well. **"Then all of you, step forward and receive your power coins.."** Just then, Alpha walked back into the podium with a small box in his hand.

Alpha opened the small box to reveal five small golden coins, each one holding a different insignia on it. **"Richard, Step forward."** Richard nodded and took a step forward, eyeing each of the coins but then, the coin with the Tyrannosaurus Rex etched on it started to glow a faint red.

**"The Tyrannosaurus…The king of the Dinosaurs…The symbol for leadership, dedication and skill has chosen you Richard to wield its power."** Richard took the coin and grasped it in his palm before feeling a surge of power flow through his veins and without warning, a red energy encased his body, momentarily causing him to see all red but then when the light faded, his vision was tinted black.

"Holy crap…" Garfield murmured in surprise while the others looked on, surprise written on their faces.

Richard was dressed in a red spandex suit with three white diamonds on his chest, white gloves and boots with three red diamonds going around the ends of the boots and gloves, a white belt going around the waist with a holster and a small red and silver gun inside of it along with a grey buckle in the middle of the belt which held Richard's power coin in side of it.

And on his head was a helmet with two small black almond shaped eyes on the upper sides of the helmet with a wide visor with silver edges that looked like teeth around the visor and a silver mouth beneath the visor.

"Dude, that looks so awesome." Victor said while looking over the suit, wondering how all of that came out of one little coin. "It's like I have unlimited power in this thing…it's honestly amazing." Richard said with a small smile on his face but no one could see it due to his helmet.

**"Garfield…Please step forward…" **Garfield took a step forward while Alpha stood in front of him and when he did, the power coin that had the Mastodon etched on it began to glow a faint purple. **"The Mastodon…The symbol for kindness, justice and strength has chosen you Garfield to wield its power." **

Like Richard before him, Garfield lifted the coin from its resting place and held it in his hands before he was encased in purple energy and when it faded away, he was wearing a suit similar to Richard's but his suit was black and the diamonds on his gloves and boots were black as well.

The grey buckle on his white belt held the mastodon power coin inside of it and his helmet was all black except for the yellow almond shaped eyes on top of his helmet, a black Trunk with grey lines on it coming down the middle of the visor and the silver tusks that adorned the side of his helmet, the end of them going onto his visor.

"Oh yeah, I can feel the power in this baby. I'm so in love with it!" Garfield said enthusiastically while glancing at his hands with a grin behind his helmet.

**"Rachel…Step forward."** Knowing what was coming up next; Rachel stepped forward and stared at the small box and watched as the power coin with the saber-tooth tiger etched on it glow a faint yellow. **"The Saber-Tooth Tiger…The symbol of Decisiveness, determination and swiftness has chosen you to wield its power."**

Rachel held back a scoff and picked up the coin and held it before yellow energy her body for a moment before it faded away, leaving her in a suit similar to Garfield's and Richard's except it was a bright yellow with yellow diamonds on her gloves and boots but there was another difference.

Under her belt, which held a grey buckle with her Saber-tooth tiger power coin inside of it was a yellow skirt with a white trim around it and her helmet was all yellow with narrowed black shaped eyes near the top of it, a grey diamond shape beneath the eyes and two silver fangs coming down on her rectangle shaped visor.

Rachel didn't say anything but she did feel the power within her now and she merely looked at her two suited companions and nodded faintly before crossing her arms and lowering her head.

**"Kori…Step Forward."** With a small, kid-like smile on her face, she stepped forward and looked into the box, the power coin with the Pterodactyl insignia on it, glowing a faint pink. **"Pterodactyl…The Symbol of Courage, heart and Speed has chosen you to wield its power." **Kori let out a small squeal of happiness when she took out the coin and held it to her chest before pink energy enveloped her body.

Once it faded, Kori was dressed in a suit similar to Rachel's but the difference was that instead of yellow, her suit was a bright pink with the diamonds on her gloves and boots were pink as well as a pink skirt with a white trim underneath her white belt which had a grey buckle with the Pterodactyl power coin inside of it. Her helmet was both white in the back but pink in the front it was pink with the shape of the Pterodactyl head coming down on her wide circular visor.

"This is so rad!" She shrieked out happily while looking at her chest then her gloves, her emerald eyes glowing happily beneath his visor.

**"And at last, Victor, step forward."** Victor stepped forward and grinned lightly at the last power coin which was had the shape of a Triceratops etched on it which was glowing a faint blue. **"The Triceratops…The Symbol of Honor, Intelligence and power has chosen you to wield its power." **He picked it up and held it in his hand closed his eyes as his body was enveloped in blue energy.

When it faded away, Victor was wearing a similar suit akin to his two male partners except his suit was blue and the diamonds that were on his gloves and boots were blue as well, his grey buckle on his belt having his Triceratops power coin inside of it. His helmet had yellow narrowed eyes on top of his helmet with small silver horns on the side and one over his wide, almond shape black visor.

"Hah, not only does this feel great, my suit is blue. I love the color blue." Victor said before giving a light laugh, punching his left fist into his right open palm.

Zordon looked at the five suited up teens and gave a small smile before saying **"Now that you five have been suited in Ranger forms, it is time for me to tell you about your Ranger equipment. In the holsters on your belts are your blade blasters. A weapon that not only can fire lasers but can change into a blade form as well." **

**"The belt buckle in front of your belts is your Power Morphers. This item is gives all of you access to the morphing grid, which gains you the power to change into your ranger forms. To change into them, all you must say is "It's Morphin Time" while holding out your Power Morpher and press the red switch on the right side of the device."**

Zordon let himself pause to let this information sink into their heads before adding ** "This device also gives you enhanced speed, strength and durability to fight the forces of evil. And the last thing you all must know is your power weapons. All of you, hold out your arms and open your hands."**

The teens nodded and did as Zordon had told them and without warning, their hands began to glow their respective colors, surprising all of them but when the light faded, all five of them grinned.

In Richard's hands was a long sword with a red, gold and black hilt, in Garfield's hands was black, single bladed ax, in Rachel's hands were two twin yellow daggers, in Kori's hands was a long pink and white bow and in Victor's hands was a blue double bladed lance.

**"These are your power weapons. Richard, you hold the Power Sword. Garfield, you hold the Power Ax which can also change into the Power Cannon. Rachel, you hold the Power Daggers. Kori, you hold the Power Bow. And Victor, you hold the power Lance, which can break apart to become the Power Sais. These weapons can combine together to form the Power Blaster…By calling out the names, you can summon them to your hands and they automatically disappear when you will them to."**

The teens looked at their pretty cool weapons and willed them to leave their hands, which the weapons did in a flash of their respective weapons but then the alarms began to blare again, causing them all to look at the viewing globe, seeing Goldar and his patrol destroying the district even more. "Alright team, we need to go down to the warehouse district and stop them…But how?" Richard asked while looking at the carnage on the screen.

"All you rangers have to do is press the switch on the left side of your morphers to transport here to the command center and anywhere else that you want." Alpha told them while waving his arms cartoonish-ly. The teen nodded and placed their hands to the left side of their morphers but before they flipped the switch to transport there, Zordon had some parting words for them.

**"Rangers, I want to thank you for making this sacrifice to protect the world and hopefully, the world will be as proud of you as I am right now. May the power protect you, always."**

All the rangers nodded their heads with Garfield giving Zordon a thumbs up with his right hand before flipping the switch on their power morphers, causing them all to change into beams of energy and fly away in their respective colors.

* * *

**_Jump City - Docking Bay_**

Goldar let a small grin form on his face as he watched the putties ravage the entire area. His lord Rita would be proud at the mass chaos that was being spread in her honor but as he sheathed his blade, he could hear something coming from the distance but when he turned around, his eyes seemed to widen in shock.

_(Song: "I Will Win" By Ron Wasserman – Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Soundtrack)_

Walking in a straight line slowly with heat waves that was caused by the flames around the area flowing into the air were five, multicolored warrior were walking in his direction, their visors reflecting the sunlight off of them, causing him momentary blindness but he blinked it away but then he scowled.

_(I'm gonna win)_

He had thought that seeing them the first time was a trick of the eyes but now seeing them made him blink in surprise. It couldn't be…It just couldn't be possible. The last time he saw warriors like this was ten thousand years ago before he was sealed and they were crushed beneath his heels and now they were back?

He then saw them slowly pick up speed, going from walking to jogging into all out running, each of them pulling a weapon from their holsters before aiming them at forward. That's when Goldar realized that they were going to attack him and he was right because not a second later, the laser beams from their weapons were coming towards him, causing him to unsheathe his blade and use it to slash at the laser blasts that came his way.

With a point towards the five teens, all the putties that were behind him charged forward while he disappeared in a swirl of flames, needing to tell his queen this news. "Damn it, he got away." Richard exclaimed while to his team has he switched his blaster to its "Blade" mode.

"Can't help it now…Rangers, attack!" Garfield exclaimed with a grin beneath his helmet before all of the rangers charged forward and when the two sides clashes, four of them used their blasters to destroy a few while Richard used the blade part of his blaster to destroy five putties, making all of the slain putties separated into clay then fading away with a yellow glow and with a small look to each other, the five of them separated.

* * *

**_Rachel Roth_**

_(I know the deal  
I know their sound)_

Rachel spun his body and kicked the putty in its face then stabbed straight through it with her blade blaster then when she pulled it back, she turned the blade backwards and stabbed a putty behind him in the face then withdrew her weapon before switching it to its "blaster" mode then started firing it all around her, causing all the putties to explode into clay before fading away.

_(I know their feel  
Well I know the end)_

She twirled her blaster in her hand before smacking one with it then firing it in its turned head then she ducked the jumping kick of a putty but kicked it in the back of the head then leapt off the ground while turning around to give a brutal kick to another one's chin, making it soar backwards.

Seeing one trying to sneak behind her, Rachel turned around and punched a putty hard in its face, causing it to fall backwards then delivered a kick to another's stomach then flipped on its hunched over back and shot another putty in its face before turning her around to shot the putty that was still hunched over in the head.

_(And all I say is all I ever have to say  
I know the sign)_

She rolled her shoulders and dashed forward to punch one putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick before advancing slowly, smirking as the putties step backwards.

"These things are so easy to defeat, it's pathetic" she said to herself with a sigh before charging at another group of putties, lazily walking towards them, her blaster resting on her left shoulder.

* * *

**_Victor Stone_**

With a loud yell, Victor delivered a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side, making them crash to the ground but when he got up, he saw a third one jumping towards him so thinking quickly, he leapt into the air and dropkicked it in its chest, making it soar backwards and slamming into a destroyed van.

_(So I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels)_

Victor landed on the ground and quickly returned onto his feet before ducking a sloppy punch by a putty, causing it to spin around on its heels but Victor wrapped his arms around its waist and bent his body backwards, slamming the putty on its head and shoulders hard but then he turned he slid out from underneath the defeated putty and ran forward briefly before leaping in the air, ramming his shoulder into another putty, causing to fall down on the ground but was then crushed beneath Victor's feet.

"Man, this is so awesome…None of these things have yet to touch me." Victor announced before scooping up a putty that was running towards him before turning his body and slamming it on the hard pavement back first before getting back up and running for three putties, who charged forward towards him but without warning, he rolled forward then jumped up and hit the putty in the middle in the chest with his knee before giving the one on the left a haymaker.

_(I will win!)_

The last one took a swing but Victor ducked it only to kick the monster's left knee, making it kneel on the ground before hooking his arm around its neck then fell backwards onto the ground, smashing the top of the monster's head on the pavement, making it crack lightly.

Victor rolled backwards up on his feet and ran forward, yelling "Who's next?!"

* * *

**_Kori Anders_**

_(I won't stop until I get them  
I will win!)_

Kori flipped over the group of putties that was charging towards her and landed on the ground and hoisted her blaster before summoning her main weapon with a shout of "Power Bow" and when it appeared in her hand with a pink flash along with a holster that held her arrows which appeared on her back. She ran forward and smacked her bow against the first putty that came past her then kicked the next two in their knees before bashing them in the head with her bow.

Seeing three more swinging their rock like blades towards her, she expertly bent backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid it then lifted her legs up fast, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin, sending it flipping in the air backwards until landing on its back.

_(I know the thrill  
I know their feel, I know the call)_

Kori returned to her feet only to turn around and swing the bow like a baseball bat, nailing three putties in their faces before pulling out her blaster and firing it repeatedly, hitting five putties in their chest, sending them falling backwards. She twirled her gun and put it back in her holster and flipped through the horde of putties before jumping in the air, turning around while simultaneously pulling out three arrows and firing them, hitting three more putties in their heads, making them fall backwards.

When she landed on the ground, she immediately jumped back off the ground and did a split kick, hitting two of them that were behind her in their faces. "Hehe, unmatched…" She saw before notching three more arrows on her bow and charging forward.

* * *

**_Garfield Mark Logan_**

"Power Ax!"

Garfield leapt off the hood of a van while summoning his weapon into his hand just as a putty was jumping into the air to meet him and with a swing of his ax, Garfield sliced straight through the putty before crashing down onto the ground, rolled on to his knees and fired his blaster at two putties, hitting them in their chests.

_(Well I know the time  
and all I have to do is all I ever do…Well I know the game)_

Garfield spun onto his feet and kicked one of his opponents in the chest before turning around to cleaving into two more putties with his ax before stepping closer and hitting the one on the rights side with his knee then kicking the one on the left's side, sending the clay made mooks to the side, just for Garfield to use his blaster on three oncoming enemies.

Garfield ran forward with his ax and cleaved through five more before jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of another putty before holstering his blaster and charging forward once more, using his ax to cut through any enemy that came past until he slide to a stop and punched a putty so hard, a shockwave rippled through the putty's body before it exploded into clay.

_('Cause I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels…Cause I...)_

"Come one, come all to the greatest beating of all time." Garfield yelled out before three putties came into his vision, ready to attack. The first putty threw a right kick towards Garfield's head but Garfield used his ax to block it before turning it around and slicing through the putty's body from right shoulder to left hip.

He then turned around only for his ax to be knocked into the air from a kick by a putty. Garfield was surprised by this but he bounced back by stepping on the putty's foot and hitting him with his forearm and elbow then sent it away with a push but then the third putty snuck up behind him and wrapped its arms around his torso.

Garfield responded by elbowing the putty threw times in its side but when it showed no sign of damage, Garfield smashed the back of his helmet into the putty's head, making the head whip back, making it loosen its grip enough for Garfield to break free of it but Garfield quickly wrapped both of his arms around the putty's head then tossed the putty over his shoulder and onto the ground where Garfield gave it a sharp kick to the side of its face.

_...will win!)_

The last putty came running forward and began to punch at Garfield but the Black Ranger avoided each sloppy strike before kicking it in its chest, making it stumble backwards. Giving a brief look up to see his ax still in the air, Garfield jumped up, grabbed the hilt of his ax then fell back down and sliced all the way through the last putty he was facing, making the blade of his ax slam into the pavement below.

"Next!"

* * *

**_Richard Grayson_**

_(I won't stop until I get them  
I will win!)_

Richard scowled as he shook his right fist slowly, waiting for his attacks to make the first move, his blade blaster gripped firmly in his hand but he didn't have to wait long before the first one stepped forward with its right arm cocked back. Richard instantly moved to the side when the jab was thrown, retaliating by kicking the putty in the face before the next three came forward to try and attack.

Richard dodged two of the his opponents hits but caught the third one's kick and used his right leg to send the putty to the ground where he stabbed his blade into its face then pulled it up to slash at the two on its sides legs, making them crumble to the ground where his blade instantly stabbed one then the other.

_('Cause I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels. Cause I...)_

Richard jumped onto his feet and blocked the next two putties kicks with his forearms then pushed their legs away and while he stabbed one in the chest, he turned around to kick the other in its chest, making it stumble backwards but when it came forward again, it found its chest being a sheath to Richard's blade blaster.

Richard removed his blade and dashed forward, decapitating the next three putties that were in his way before leaping up and kicking a putty in the head with both feet then used its head as a springboard and jumped higher into the and quickly changed his blade back into the blaster and fired repeatedly into the small crowd that was beneath his, striking seven putties either in their chests or heads.

_(...will win!  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win!)_

Richard landed on the ground and kicked three of them with a side kick to their heads then turned around and hit one with a right jab then blocking another putty's punch then blasting it in the knee then hitting the head with his knee before thrusting his foot back to nail another one in the chest.

He bent his outstretched leg to avoid a rock sword from striking it but quickly outstretched it again to kick that same putty in the face before twisting his body around to kick one more in the head before winding up slugging four of them in their faces then blasting five in their chests with his blaster.

_(I will win  
I won't stop until I get them…)_

He turned his head to see one last putty standing there, its legs shaking in fear but it seemed to swallow it and attack Richard by swinging its rock sword but Richard's blade smashed against it for a moment before Richard overpowered it and forced the putty's blade down with his own before head butting it hard in its head, making it stumble backwards where Richard then leapt up and slashed through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip, watching as its body broke apart into clay before fading away.

_(…I will win! *Song End*)_

Richard changed his blade back into its blaster mode, spun it on his finger before holstering it then looked around to see that it was just him and his team remaining, none of them worse for wear, causing him to jump in the air with "We did it team!" Kori squealed in happiness while Victor sat on the hood of a car with a soft "Booyah" leaving his lips before leaning his right leg on the car to look at the sunset.

"Man, we were out of control!" Garfield said while leaning forward on his power ax, which was propped on the ground before leaning back and placing it on his right shoulder. "Right Rachel?" Rachel looked at Garfield with her right eyebrow quirked when he was talking to her but merely chuckled and turned to the sunset, saying "I suppose…But it won't always be so easy."

Overhearing this, Garfield placed a hand on her shoulder briefly and said "Yeah…But that's why we're a team. We won't have to do it alone." Rachel didn't respond to this but she instead looked at the sunset and nodded then walking away and sitting down on a box to gaze upon the sunset, leaving Garfield to lean against the grill of the van Victor was sitting on.

"What a day huh?" Garfield looked up at Victor with amazement in his eyes before laughing loudly.

"You got that right Victor…What a hell of a day."

"Well…with this sunset, the days of us being normal teens end…" Kori said softly, her eyes gazing upon the sunset while leaning on wall that wasn't destroyed in the putty attack. She wasn't aware that Richard hard joined her side and placed a gently hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"Yeah…But who knows, maybe this is the start of the rest of our lives." Kori smiled at Richard's words and looked towards the sunset…after watching Richard walk towards the edge of the dock and cross his arms, watching the sunset as well.

And together, the team of Rangers watched the sunset, unaware of Alpha and Zordon watching them from the viewing globe, Zordon smiling proudly at the team but someone else watching them as well…

* * *

**_Rita's Palace_**

"T-This cannot be…These rangers…Are that nosy sage's work!" Rita hissed out in anger, watching the five rangers having their respite, her eyes burning with hatred. She let out a loud scream before standing up from her throne and saying "This is just the start Zordon…You want to have your soldiers…I have mine. And **mine** are infinite!"

She then pointed her scepter towards earth and screamed out "You won't win this war Zordon! I swear it!"

* * *

Rain: And with that, the final part of "Day of the Dumpster" Is over…But now what will happen with the rangers? How will they adapt to each other and to their ranger powers…And to Rita? Find out next time on…**_ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City!_**

Mario: See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: Thanks to all that have read my humble fic. I hope you guys enjoy this one and please give me a lot of reviews for this one. Enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City_**

**_Chapter Three_**

"Richard, it's time for you to get up"

Hearing his name being called, Richard woke up with a light yawn and glanced at his butler and Grandfather figure, Alfred and said with a small smile "Good morning Alfred" before rolling out of bed and scratching his spiky jet black hair, his blue eyes watching the old gentlemen laying down a black suit with a red vest and a red tie on it while saying "Master Bruce says you are to wear this today."

Richard sighed heavily while narrowing his eyes at the offending clothes but nods at the butler before saying "Thanks" before giving Alfred a nod and walking into the bathroom to take care of his business but as he showered, he scowled. Ever since he was adopted by Bruce Wayne at a young age, his life had become a routine.

Alfred wakes him up promptly at seven o'clock in the morning then he quickly washes up, and he comes out and puts on the clothes Alfred had sat out for him in the order Alfred sat them down.

Like clockwork and while he would complain about this none stop, he felt refreshed. He knew that the reason for this was because just a day before, he had broken his dull daily routine by doing something his uncle or Alfred didn't account for.

Becoming a Power Ranger…And Also becoming the leader of the Power Rangers.

Yeah, he never realized that doing something like that would be awesome to him but it was and it gave him some meaning that he felt like he was missing for such a long time. _'I don't think I could thank Zordon enough for giving me this chance or this power…I guess protecting the world will have to do.'_

Once Richard got out of the bathroom, Richard slipped on his clothes in the precise order Alfred had laid them down before reaching into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out his power morpher and slipped it into his pocket before walking out of his room and heading down the long spiral stairs that led to the large, beautiful hallway where Alfred was waiting for him.

"The Limo is waiting for you. It will take you straight to school."

Richard nodded and walked slowly out the door but turned around to say "See you later Alfred", sparing the elder a small smile before walking out of the mansion and walking down to the limo and gets inside of it before sighing heavily and signaling to the driver to start driving before closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the soft cushions of the car seat where he grinned.

If yesterday's events were the standard, then he couldn't wait for his next battle.

* * *

**_Garfield Mark Logan_**

"Oh God! I'm going to be late!"

Those were the first words to come out of Garfield mouth as he leapt out of the bed into the bathroom with a flash. "Of all the days to be late for school, it has to be the day we have that damn test!" He screeched out in annoyance after freshening himself up in the bathroom, rushing towards the closet.

"Why can't I not find anything in this room?" Garfield complained with a small whine as he tossed a few articles of clothes onto the floor behind him but when he threw the last pair of pants, he heard a metallic _thump_ and suddenly, he remembered something. Rushing to the pants, Garfield pulled out his power morpher and sighed in relief.

"Whew, almost lost this thing." Garfield murmured while looking at it. He still couldn't believe his luck. He was just a regular old guy on the wrong end of the spectrum when it came to the rich folk in upper Jump and for someone like Zordon to choose him to be the Black Mastodon Ranger?

It was crazy.

_'Well, no sense in letting the old man down now is there?'_ Garfield thought to himself with a small grin before tossing the morpher on the bed and heading back to the closet to find his clothes.

Throwing on a pair of baggy black cargo pants, he then looked at his shirts, thinking about which once he should wear. He had a black one, a green one and a white one. After thinking on it long and hard, Garfield shrugged and grabbed the black one and slipped it on before tossing a purple short sleeved button down over it before putting on his inline skates and walking down the stairs at a quick pace where his mom, Marie Logan was waiting with his book bag in her hand.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek with a "Thanks mom" leaving his lips, he grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder before rolling out of the house and down the sidewalk, his right arm swinging back and forth as he skated down the long downward slope, a loud yell filled with happiness leaving his lips.

But as he skated down the hill, he saw Victor cruising on a skateboard with a white shirt, black pants and blue vest on and grinned to himself. _'What a coincidence, one ranger meeting another on the way to school? Well, I'm going to say hello.'_

* * *

**_Victor Stone_**

Victor was having a pretty good morning.

He had spent a good chunk of last night training in his basement in his Blue Ranger form to get a feel for the energy that resided in him, trained in the use of his weapons as well as work on his fighting moves. He knew he didn't have to but he wanted to be perfect as the Blue Ranger because he was on a team that was protecting the world and he needed to know everything about his equipment.

He was currently riding his skateboard down to school when he heard someone say "Hey Blue!" Turning his head, he saw Garfield skating towards him and grinned a bit, easily recognizing his brand new teammate. He didn't get a chance to really speak to his new team yesterday so meeting one of them before school started was a good thing.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here Black." Victor joked as Garfield skidded to a stop next to him. "I know right? It's like us meeting here was destiny." Garfield joked back, making Victor chuckle lightly before pushing off on his skateboard again, with Garfield following.

"Man, yesterday had to be the coolest thing I've ever done. I mean getting these badical powers and fighting those…What were they called again?" Garfield asked while looking to Victor for the answer which Victor happily replied with "I think they were called putties. Those things were ugly as all hell."

"And they stank too. It smelled like swamp ass." Victor had to laugh loudly at that because during the fight yesterday, he thought the exact same thing.

"I know right? But they were horrifyingly weak too. I could see us battering those things on a daily basis without breaking a sweat."

Garfield nodded and added "Yeah. They're like the ninja mimes in Mega Monkey madness V." This caused Victor to stop dead in his tracks.

"You have Mega Monkey Madness V?"

Garfield turned his head and grinned at his teammate and replied "Just got it the day before yesterday. Already beat the second boss. That guy was "Nintendo Hard" man. Dude, do you have the game?"

"I got the game when it first came out man. Wait, you're just beating the second boss? That guy was a push-over compared to the third boss. He will become "That One Boss' Very quickly if you don't know where to attack him. Oh you know it. Did you unlock multiplayer mode yet?" Garfield blinked in surprise and asked "Multiplayer mode? They have that?"

Victor nodded with a wide smirk on his face "Oh yeah. I heard it's better than the one player mode…" The two then looked at each other and grinned widely.

"Come over my place after school?" Victor asked.

Garfield nodded with excitement glowing in his eyes while saying "Victor, This could be the start to a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**_Jump City Highschool_**

_(Theme of Jump City High – Joy from Persona III)_

**_Rachel Roth_**

Rachel was sitting on top of the school roof, sitting in a meditative stance with her eyes closed, her breathing coming out slow and steady. She always loved sitting up here before going downstairs to deal with the idiots of the world but today, she found herself thinking on something else.

She didn't quite understand why Zordon had chosen her to be a Ranger. She was hardly Decisive, she couldn't get determined about anything and being swift? Don't make her laugh. She viewed herself as the clumsiest person on the face of the world and yet she was chosen to bear the power of the Saber-tooth tiger?

Did Zordon see something in her that she didn't see? She wasn't so sure but she would meditate on this to see if she can find why he really chose her.

After a few minutes, she stood up off the ground and dusted off her black shirt which had a yellow silhouette of a raven on it then her black pants and black shoes before picking up her mp3 and placing her bulky yellow headphones on her head and heading downstairs into the school, turning on "Anima Rossa" on her mp3 but that's when she saw Kori running into the girl's bathroom with tears in her eyes and a large stain on her shirt.

Rachel did not want to do what her mind was telling her to do but quickly rushed to a locker (Which was down the hall) and grabbed a spare shirt she kept in it and walked back to the bathroom and took a deep breath before heading inside.

* * *

**_Kori Anders_**

Kori was a nervous wreck.

Ever since yesterday, she wanted to tell everyone who saw the Rangers' exploits on the news that it was her and her team that did them but she knew that Zordon wouldn't approve of telling everyone about them. Her sister always told her that she had a big mouth and Kori had always proved her right but this time, she wouldn't.

She wouldn't spill the beans on her being ranger. Not now, not ever. But her sister Komi knew when she was withholding a secret and thinking it was something about her for some unexplained reason, Komi tried to force it out of her during breakfast at the school but Kori didn't give the information. This in turn caused Komi to spill her juice down her pink and white shirt, causing a large stain on it.

Embarrassed to tears, Kori ran into the girl's bathroom to try and clean it up but when it didn't come off, she just fell into a heap and cried, not even aware that someone had entered the bathroom until the girl said "Here" Looking up, she saw a black shirt with a bright purple "X" on the left side of the shirt being held in front of her then looked up further to see Rachel's expressionless face looking down at her.

"I always have a spare shirt in case something happened." Rachel explained. Kori took the shirt slowly and looked at it before looking up to say "Thank you" But found Rachel wasn't there at all. Kori looked back down at the shirt and gave a little smile. She knew that from seeing Rachel in the halls many times before yesterday that she was a loner and a Goth girl but she never pegged her for being helpful.

It showed how much she knew about the girl.

Kori took off her shirt and replaced it with Rachel's spare and found that it fit her perfectly and once she stood up, she wiped off her blue jean skirt and smiled. She would have to find and thank Rachel for the shirt and ask if she could keep it.

* * *

**_Rita Repulsa_**

"Finster!"

Finster walked into the palace room when Rita yelled out for him and gave a brief bow before answering with a polite "Yes Lady Rita?" Rita got up from her throne and took her scepter into her hands and stepped in front of Finster and asked "Is my monster ready for action?"

"Of course Lady Rita." Finster shuffled to the entrance of his lap and opened the door saying "May I introduce, the mighty Minotaur!" Coming out of the room was a brown furred Minotaur with a large club in its right hand and large shield in other with leather armor around its hips.

"Lady Rita." The monster said as it bowed in front of the sorceress in respect before returning to its full stature. "Ah, an excellent choice Finster!" Rita cooed while running her hand under Finster's chin, making the monster kick the ground shyly.

"Now Mighty Minotaur, I want you to go down and cause as much havoc as you can and if those rotten Power Rangers show up, crush them!"

"In your name Lady Rita!" The monster roared out before his form wavered until it disappeared. Rita then looked at Baboo and Squatt and said "You two know what to do." The two monsters nodded before disappearing in a blue swirl.

* * *

**_Jump City High_**

It was lunch time at Jump City High and Rachel found herself sitting alone at her usual table, munching on her food, listening to her music in peace when she happened to notice while looking around to see both Kori and Garfield coming towards her table with their lunch strays in hand before sitting across from her and saying in unison "Hey Rachel," while wearing smiles on their faces.

"Hi…What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked, cutting right to the chase, wondering why they decided to sit at her table of all tables. Didn't these two know that the reason she sat alone was due to her loner status in the school.

The two looked at each other before Garfield shrugged and answered with "Well, I normally I eat outside but it's raining right now so I can't do that so was searching for a table until I saw you sitting alone so I decided that I would join and keep you company. No one should be alone while everyone is together."

Kori nodded with a bright smile and also answered with "I was actively looking for you to hang out with as well as thank you for letting me use your shirt." Rachel stared at the two for a moment before shrugging and eating her food. She knew that she should be thinking that what they said was the truth but the fact of the matter was that she saw through their ruse.

"Look, we may be teammates but you guys don't have to come over to try and be my friend just because of our one link with Zordon," Rachel drawled out while sipping on her juice but to her surprise, both of them were staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Rachel, sure we never talked or anything before all of this happened but me and Vic realized that if we are going to be teammates, why not take it to the next level and become friends too," Garfield told her with a slight smile.

"You think so?" Rachel asked with a raised brow of her own as Kori waved down both Victor and Richard. "You know the saying "United we stand, Divided we fall," right? That is how I view our team right now. Right now, we are divided and while that might work for a little while but then we'll begin to get worse. Rita would probably use this to her advantage and well, everything we would be fighting for will be lost. We, as a team need to unite not only in battle but in everyday life as well."

"Not only will it make our fight for justice more important and stronger because you aren't just thinking about your family but you friends family as well but we can truly become unbeatable." Garfield replied instantly.

Rachel just stared at Garfield for a moment, unable to come up with anything. He did have a solid reasoning for it but she wouldn't let him know that just yet so with a shrug, she began to eat again, making Garfield sigh. He hoped he had gotten through to her.

"Hey guys, we could barely see the table over here," Victor said while sitting down between Garfield and Rachel while Richard moved between Rachel and Kori, saying "Yeah, this is a nice, secluded spot. Who found it?"

"Rachel did," Kori responded while munching on her carrots. "Wow. This is the perfect spot to talk about our duties as rangers. Everyone is far away enough not to hear us and its dark enough over here so no one will know who we are. Great job finding this meeting spot Rachel."

Rachel looked at Richard for a moment and gave him a sarcastic salute before going back to her food, making him stare at her for a moment but then he said "Guys, if we're going to be rangers, we need to talk about a few things."

"Like what?" Victor asked with a tilt of his head, sitting his beefy rib sandwich down on the plate before him.

"Well, when we are in uniform, we shouldn't call each other by our real names." Rachel nodded in agreement at this and sat down her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and replied "I get it. Because just in case our family members and people from school are nearby."

Victor nodded and leaned in his chair and added "Plus, we all saw that we were on the news. Any reporter would tell that our voices are voices of teenagers in high school and if we said our names, they could easily look our names up, find us here and then who knows what could happen."

"Well, If Rita doesn't know our identities yet then she could find out if our cover is blown and kill us when we are at our weakest and not only us, but our families as well…" Garfield concluded with a sigh.

"…Guys, I have to say, I'm a bit nervous about our next battle," Kori said gently after drinking her soda, her eyes gazing at the table beneath her, causing the other table members to look at her. "I mean, we fought those gross putty things but what if she sends something stronger down here?"

"Then we'll defeat the monster by working toge-." Without warning, all of their power coins began to glow brightly before all of them were suddenly enveloped in the light of their respective ranger colors and transported out away, with no one in the cafeteria none the wiser.

* * *

**_Command Center_**

(Theme of the Command Center – Backside of the TV from Persona IV)

Zordon watched as the five light forms of his rangers came towards the ground but instead of standing, all of them materialized then fell on the floor on their butts, causes them to wince lightly.

"Ow…" Garfield said with a frown towards Zordon. "A little warning next time old man?" Zordon couldn't help but chuckle Garfield's words but he quickly became serious again.

**"One of Rita's monsters is attacking the city."**

All of the ranger stood up and composed themselves as quickly as possible and turned to the viewing globe to see a two legged minotaur attacking downtown with a group of putties.

"We need to get down there quickly!" Richard announced before glancing at his team but then Alpha shuffled in front of them with a small chest in his hands.

"Before you go Rangers, I must give you these," Alpha told them while lifting the top of the small chest up revealed five silver bracelets.

"These are your communicators. These will help you stay in touch with each other and us so if there is a monster or if one of you are in danger, you can tell the other rangers or us." Alpha said proudly.

Garfield was the first one to take one and wrap it around his left wrist, saying "Thanks, I'll be using this baby a lot."

The rest of the rangers took their and placed it on their left wrists as well before they took out their morphers and with serious looks, each of them placed their hands on their chest then with a thrust forward, all of them shouted "It's Morphin time!" and with a small click of the switch on the right side of their morphers, all of their power morphers opened up and their coins began to glow brightly, streaks of lighting going across them.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

After yelling their respective power coins, each of the five felt their costumes appear materialize on their bodies quickly with bolts of lightning that were colored with their respective colors until one final bolt smashed into their foreheads, materializing into their helmets on impact, completing their uniform.

The five then wasted no time in transporting to downtown jump city.

* * *

**_Downtown Jump City_**

When the five appearing downtown, they saw the putties and the Minotaur destroying anything that crossed their way and that made Black angry enough to summon his power axe immediately while saying "Come on, we have to stop them before anyone gets hurt." Red shook his head while placing a hand on Black's shoulder, making the ranger turn his head to look at him.

"I know Black but I have a plan…" Red looked around and looked to a roof nearby then pointed to it with both index and middle finger while saying to the Pink Ranger "Pink, can you get to the rooftop of the building next to us?" Pink looked to where Red was talking and gave her leader a nod.

"Good. You will be our sniper. When we give the signal, you will fire your arrow towards the Minotaur. Blue, you stay behind and guard her so she can take the show. She will be the key to our victory. The rest of you will follow me."

The four nodded and while Red, Black and Yellow ran towards the group of enemies, Blue summoned his power lance as Pink summoned her power bow and together, the two made their way to the roof of the building, rushing past the tons of people that were trying to escape it, yelling out "Excuse me!" or "Pardon me" or "Get out of the way!"

When the two made it to the roof, they were met by Squatt and Baboo, the taller monster watching the destruction while the short one recorded it but then the taller monster noticed the two and took a step back in fear. "Oh Squatt my good fellow, we need to go," The short monster was bobbing its head to the carnage that was being recorded.

"What? Why do we need to go?" Squatt asked while looking at his friend but then the stumpy monster saw what his friend was looking at and squeaked in terror at the sight of the two rangers. "O-Oh, hello rangers, we are the mighty Squatt and Baboo. Beware our awesome might!"

Blue and Pink slowly looked at each other then back at the two monsters and with small chuckle from Blue, He crossed his arms as Pink pulled out an arrow from the arrow holster on her back and notched it on her bow, aiming it at the two before firing it towards them. The two screamed in panic and disappeared in two blue swirls just as the arrow hit the left blue swirl.

But when the two thought everything was clear, ten putties appeared in front of them from those same blue swirls, causing Pink and Blue to scowl beneath their masks.

"Alright Pink, let's do this!" Blue ran forward and delivered a hard right hook to a putty then grabbed its head and used it as a battering ram, hitting another putty in the chest before leaping up and dropkicking the two off of the roof while Pink maneuvered around two putties fists expertly and grabbed their heads and slammed them together before pushing the two off the roof then using her bow to fire two arrows to two more putties that where running towards her, making them explode into clay.

"We need to kill these things so we can help the others." Pink said with a worried tone in his voice before using her bow to smack three putties across their faces, making them spin in the air before falling onto the roof floor.

Blue nodded and rolled on the ground before leaping up and slamming his full weight down on the three putties that Pink had smacked down, making them groan in pain before dispersing into clay then he got up, turned around and ran towards a putty and leapt forward and rammed his knee into its jaw hard, making it fall into clay.

"I'll take care of these guys! You just make sure you can get a clear shot of the monster!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

The Minotaur roared in victory as a crowd of people rushed away from him and his small group of putties but a male adult tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The man turned around to see the Minotaur standing above him and tried to crawl away but the monster stepped on the man's left leg, causing the man to scream out.

"That's right you puny human! Scream for my master, Lady Rita, Scream!" The Minotaur added more pressure onto the man's leg, causing the male to wail in agony. The Minotaur lifted up its club and roared out "Do you hear the scream of this mortal, Lady Rita?! He screams for y-"

Without warning, he was interrupted by two feet kicking him in the face, sending the monster falling back into the group of putties. "You know, I saw Lady Rita once and I would scream too if her ugly mug was all up against my helmet."

Hearing the insulting remarks to his mistress, The Minotaur looked up to see Black standing before him, his axe resting on his right shoulder, unaware of the smirk on the teen's face.

"You dare insult Lady Rita?!" The Minotaur roared out as he climbed onto his feet but when he got up on his feet, he swung his club towards Black but the Ranger used his axe to block the swing and without warning, Yellow and Red flew over his shoulders and kicked the Minotaur in the face once more, sending the Minotaur stumbled backwards but remained on his feet.

"Putty Patrol, attack!"

The putties made a garbled yell then charged forward to the rangers who quickly engaged them in combat, Black slashing his axe through two of the putties that were next to him then he dashed forward to the Minotaur with his axe coming up from off the ground while the Minotaur swung his club down, causes both of their weapons to clash, showing the two warriors in sparks briefly.

"You will pay for talking about Lady Rita on this day, worm!" Minotaur shouted.

"Well today ain't that day!" Black retorted before leaning his head back and swinging it forward, smashing his helmet against Minotaur's head, making it stumble backwards where Black took the chance and swung his axe down Minotaur's chest, causing a brief sprinkle of sparks to fly from its chest then twisted his body and laid a hard kick to the monster's chest, making it stumble back again.

"Impressive mortal…" The Minotaur murmured but then he leaned his body back and let out a loud roar before hunching forward and charging towards Black at top speeds before ramming his two horns into Black's chest, sending the Ranger flying backwards into a car, a rain of sparks flying from both his chest and his back.

_'Hell! That shit hurt!' _Black groaned out in his head as he lurched forward from the dent in the car on one knee, holding his chest lightly as he leaned on his axe but when he looked up, he saw the Minotaur charging towards him, horns first so with a brief shout, Black leapt over the charging monster and kicked the back his head, making the monster slam into the side of the car.

Black landed and rolled on the ground and blocked a kick from a putty with his axe then leapt up and slammed the top of his helmet into the putty's chin, making it soar into the air before falling on its shoulders, its lower body leaning in the air. "Nice job Black! You made the thing mad." Red shouted out while punching a putty in the face before turning around and shooting his blade blaster, hitting a putty that was sneaking behind Yellow as she tossed a putty to the ground.

"Just what we needed. A smartass on the team," Yellow drawled out while using her left power dagger to slash a putty in the face before kicking the putty to another putty that was near it.

"Well excuse me for doing what I do best." Black said while pushing two putties to the charging Minotaur before rolling to the side to avoid another charge, making the Minotaur smash into a building wall that was behind him.

Yellow kneed a putty in the chest before dashing backwards then leaping forward to knee it in the face, making it fly in the air then slam onto the ground then asked "So pissing off monsters that want to kill you is what you do best?" Black rolled next to her and stood up, rubbing his knees knocking the dust from off of them.

"Well…Yeah. Someone has to have humor on the team," He admitted with a teasing tone in his voice, thumbing the right side of his helmet then crossing his arms in front of his chest while Yellow shook her head with her left hand in front of her helmet.

Without warning, Red appeared behind them and put his hands on their shoulders and said to the two "Guys, we need to focus on what's at hand instead of flirting."

The two rangers turned their heads to Red then shrugged his hands off their shoulders before Minotaur came crashing out of the building and straight into the three rangers, managed to not only his horns into Red's chest but clotheslining Black and Yellow in the waists, causing sparks to fly from all three of the rangers' bodies.

Roaring. the Minotaur ran towards the three rising rangers and slammed all three of them into the side of a bank wall then crashing through it, sending all three rangers flying backwards through the bank then slamming into the hard oak made desks, cracking the desks severely then falling onto the ground.

"Oh shit…That hurt," Yellow said while lying on the ground, slowly moving her hands to her sides to push her off the ground.

"Yeah…I thought the same thing when it happened to me the first time," Black replied while using the desk next to him to stand on his rather shaky feet.

"We need to avoid that at all costs or else this thing will kill us," Red murmured while forcing himself onto his feet, holding his chest in pain.

The Minotaur growled as he swung his club in his hands, slowly advancing on the rangers, saying "It is time I send you three to Hades in Lady Rita's honor…And nothing will save you three…"

* * *

Rain: And I'm ending it right here. Cruel I know but it had to happen. What will happen to the Rangers? Find out next time on…**_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City_**

Mario: See you next time


End file.
